Martha Cox
Martha Cox is a High School Musical female and a Disney female playable character in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She is played by Kaycee Stroh in HSM, HSM2 and HSM3. She was the worst contestant of Wipeout. martha_cox.jpg KayCee-Stroh-married.jpg k_stroh_462x600.jpg Stroh.jpg l.jpg Martha.jpg Cox Ontario.jpg She is one of the worst characters. In Wipeout Canada, she hates mostly on the Wipeout Canada course is in two episodes Chocolate Thunder and The Wipeys at all time in the song I Want It All, A. Ford (counted and known as Allen "Hitman" Ford) and she says "Get outta town!". HSM Wikia Text Martha Cox is a Wipeout Canadian at East High who hates throwing things and food to Pembroke fencer Nicky Sapera. She made her first appearance in High School Musical 1. A brainiac student, she's also a cheerleader and has a knack for dancing. Martha Cox thinks Allen Ford is going to be eliminated to the Wipeout Zone, but Kelsi said "the answer is still yes for the Wipeout Zone". Potential Love Interest Some have speculated that this is meant to indicate that she and Ryan are meant to be paired together, and many fandoms actually do pair them together but it is unknown if Disney will. During the fireworks scene before "All for One", the official parings for High School Musical 2 were introduced, and while Martha was pictured with Ryan, But in the last movie she went to prom with Jason Cross and Ryan went with Kelsi. She hates the characters Hugs and Blaarg. In Wipeout Canada, she is in a relationship with Zeke Baylor but not the current Canadian arm wrestling champ Kelsi Nielsen. Story High School Musical In the first movie, her role is rather minor or main. She does not appear until when Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan are selected for callbacks. She confesses in the cafeteria that she loves dancing (while singing Stick to the Status Quo), but everyone in her presence tries to persuade her into doing what's truly hers; studying. High School Musical 2 In the second movie, Martha's role a little larger in High School Musical 2, where she works in the kitchen of Lava Springs Country Club. She is friendly with Kelsi and Taylor, as well as Ryan, with whom she dances in the movie's last number, All for One, until Ryan and Zeke switch partners, in which case, Sharpay is with Ryan and Martha is with Zeke. She did not appear until Allen Ford of the movie as of What Time Is It? (Summer). High School Musical 3: Senior Year In the third movie, she has become a cheerleader and is working up for the spring musical with everybody else. On graduation day, while giving his speech, Troy mentions her and her dancing skills. She was late for school. Wipeout Canada In the Canadian (Wipeout Canada) version of Wipeout USA, Martha is from Oshawa and she is a mary-sue from 2013 until 2020 during the airing. All-Star Brawl (Beauties) In All-Star Brawl (Beauties), Martha Cox is a major character, main character and minor character. She did not appear until Allen, Birdo, Sharpay, Gabriella, Yoshi, Kelsi, Troy, Ryan, Abigail S., Pearl, Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Kelpy G, Peach, Daisy, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Tiara, Donnie, Jimmie, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Squilliam, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Evan, Krystal, Crystal, Charmaine, Vanessa, Ferb and Linda get called for their hometowns. Category:Played By Wipeout Cox, Martha Cox, Martha Cox, Martha Category:Females Category:aSBB Category:Contestants from Oshawa Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:HSM Category:Mary-Sues Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:MEEMOS Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Singing characters Category:Wipeout Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Hosts Category:Boring singers Category:playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada